Was It Fate?
by strawberry1021
Summary: Gray met a mysterious girl one day while walking back to the guild to the forest, will he take her back to the guild or leave her there?will he fall In love with her or will natsu? natsuXOC and grayXlucy
1. was it fate?

**Gray's P.O.V**:

I was walking through the forest back to the guild when i heard a huge explosion! "BOOM"

"What the? what's happening?" I shouted as I ran towards the explosion

when I got there I say a girl with auburn hair and intense green eyes fighting a weird guy with a mask

"hey mister can you please help me finish him off?" she said

"ok Ice-make Lance" I shouted

"fire tornado" shouted the mysterious girl

I watched with curiously to see what other things the girl would do when suddenly she grabbed the whip that was strapped on to her silver belt and said "fire!" suddenly the whip turned into girl ran up close to the man and whipped his but literally after that the fire died down and her whip looked normal again she tried to tie the guy up but he suddenly disappeared

"darn it not again that's the second time he escaped" she said while kicking a rock

"hey it's okay you'll get him next time" i said with a small smile

"anyways whats your name?"

" oh my name is Lily,Lily Star thank you for helping me and whats your name?"

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster and your welcome"

~(^_^)~(^3^)~

**Lily's P. O. V:**

"Hey mister can you please help me finish him off?" i said as I dodged an attack

"ok Ice-make Lance" shouted the boy with raven colored hair and dark midnight blue eyes

"fire tornado!" I shouted

while the guy we were fighting was busy dogeing my attack I grabbed my whip and said"fire" then I started to whip the man after he was supposedly beat I tried to tie him up but he dissapeared

"darn it not again that's the second time he escaped" I said while kicking a rock

"hey it's okay you'll get him next time" he said with a small smile

"anyways whats your name?"he said

"oh my name is Lily,Lily Star thank you for helping ma and whats your name?"

"Gray,Gray Fullbuster and your welcome" he said grinning and staring at me with his dark blue eyes

_wow he is so cute and I could stare into his eyes forever wait what am I thinking baka lily_

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry if this story sucks and yes I re wrote the beginning because I didn't like how I wrote it the first time. **

**Anyway **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**:) **


	2. Character info

**character info**

* * *

**Name: Lily Star**

**Age: 17**

**LOOKS: Has long wavy auburn hair with bangs that go to the left of her face,emerald green eyes,light tan skin, white canine teeth like natsu :), pink lips ,nice body aka curves in all the right places,Lily likes to wear short booty shorts that are usually black, jean colored,or white. she likes to wear black, white, silver, and blue tube tops that come down just above her belly button with a black vest that has silver fur around the collar kinda like natsu's but more girly. she likes to also wear thigh high socks that are mainly black or white and knee high black boots, also she has a silver belt that holds her elemental whip and daggers, and a silver magic back pack that holds all of her stuff and never fills up.**

**MAGIC:elemental dragon slayer **

**LIKES: CANDY! to sing,dance,read,sleep,hang with friends,and play with her silver tiger looking exceed named moon (moony c:) **

**DISLIKES: loud noises, thunder,the dark people who hurt her friends, broccoli **

**CRUSH:Gray Fullbuster kinda natsu**

**FRIENDS: moony later in story all of team natsu,levy, Mira, lissana, elfman, laxus, Wendy, the exceeds and most of the guild**

**LOVE RIVAL: JUVIA! muahaha XD**

**GUILD:fairy tail**

**FAMILY: was rich like Lucy but someone killed her family which she loved so she is out looking for her parents still has lots of money but doesn't like to use it so she mostly gives it to the people who need it more.**

**MAGIC MOVES: fire/water/earth/regular tornado fire/water/earth/wind claws roar of the elemental dragon w/whip fire/water whip w/dagger fire/water/earth/wind dagger**

* * *

**A/N**

**I'M sorry if the sorry is dad this is my first time ever writing a story and please excuse my sucky grammar **


	3. meeting you

**Gray's P.O.V**

* * *

"Hey what's your name i'm gray "I said smiling

"My name is lily and thank you for helping me how can I repay you gray-San?"

"Your welcome but you don't have to repay me it was a pleasure to help a cute girl like you i said while winking at her

I laughed while watching her blush and look down at the ground she was actually kind of cute _what am I thinking I just met her for kami's sake_

"hey so are you already part of a guild I asked while playing it cool

"no I'm a solo mage but I would like to join a guild are you perhaps part of a guild gray-San?

"skip the honorifics and yes I am part of a guild it's fairy tail do you by any chance want to join because I could take you there

she looked at me with with her intense green eyes and a serious expression on her pretty face which of course made me blush

"I-I mean if you want to go that is you don't have to if you don't want to you don't have to! _did I just stutter !_

suddenly her face broke into a big smile and she started to giggle

"Of course i'll go with you fairy tail the most strongest guild in fiore that's so great so when can we leave i'm so excited

_wow her laugh sounds like music and her smile is like the sun wait what am i thinking i don't even know her_

__**Lily's P.O.V**

****_oh my kami did he just ask me to be part of fairy tail this can't be happening *mental girly shriek*_

"of course i'll go with you ,fairy tail the strongest guild in fiore that's so great when can we leave i'm so excited

_"_We can leave whenever your ready gray said while smiling kindly

_wow he has a cute smile and his eyes there so so mesmerizing I can stare into them all the time wait what am i thinking baka lily baka_

__"Okay let me just go get moony i'm sure she's around her some where.

"who's moony maybe i can help you find her

"oh she is my silver tiger looking cat

"yosh lets go look for her then

"great

**Gray's P.O.V**

****"moony here moony

"where could she have gone this time she said sounding worried

"aha she said loudly I know how to get her to show up she took off her back-pack which i didn't notice she had on on started looking for something

"found it she said she took out a bag of red Swedish fish

"moony guess what i got it's your favorite candy and if you don't come out i won't share with you right gray.

"uh right I said giving her a confused look

"So you have a silver tiger looking cat who eats candy? i asked

"yea why is that weird?

"no I said sweat dropping

suddenly I heard a rustling in the trees and looked up and guess what I saw, a silver tiger looking cat flying towards us

"oh yea she said in her lovely voice my cat can fly and talk so don't get scared

" oh don't worry about it I have friends who have cats like that so i'm used to it I said while remembering happy,charla, and panther Lilly

"oh ok then well then lily say hi to gray hey is going to be our new friend okay

"okay lily-chan hi gray it's a pleasure to meet you thank you for helping lily-Chan and becoming our friend said the kwaii little exceed

"your welcome well yosh then lets go to fairy tail!

"yay! lets go she said while jumping up and down energetically

* * *

**A/N**

**well then there's the second chapter to my sucky story. any ideas for the third if so please review and tell me **

**arrigato and ja'ne **


	4. train ride to the guild

**Lily's P.O.V (In the train)**

_ moony is asleep so i guess i could try to make a conversation with him but how should I start...ah i know i'll ask him what his favorite candy is i'm a Genius :3_

"hey gray whats your favorite candy?"

"hmm I guess it's sour patch kids"

"oh well do you want some" I asked with a tiny smile on my pink lips.

"sure do you have some by chance" he said with a smile

"yup"I said while reaching into my magic back pack I reached in and thought of a jumbo bag of sour patch kids and they popped into my hand I pulled them out opened them and offered some to gray

"wow how much stuff do you have in their" he asked

"well It's a magic back pack that my parents gave me when I was young it can fit anything i want and nobody but me can get into it unless i give you permission that is"

"oh that's cool"

"thanks"

"so gray what kind of magic do you use if you don't mind me asking"

"oh no that's alright well the magic I use is well let me show you" he said while making a ice rose

"wow gray that's so cool I can't believe your an ice mage" I said smiling

"yeah well whats your magic lily" he said while blushing a tiny bit

"well you might not believe me but I'm an elemental dragon slayer which means I can control the four elements and combine them"

"wow I do believe you and that's so cool now we're going to have five dragon slayer's in our guild we'll be unbeatable" he said giving me a heart throbbing grin.

"wow you mean there's four more dragon slayers too" i said getting excited

"yea there's natsu the fire dragon slayer, Wendy the sky dragon slayer, gajeel the iron dragon slayer' and laxus the lightning dragon slayer but he had a dragon lacrima in him but he still counts"

"oh that's so cool I can't wait to join" I said smiling

"so...are we almost their?"

"yeah another five minutes"

"oh good because i'm really excited"

~chuckles~"your like a little kid on christmas morning "

"mou don't tease me" I said as i pouted

"aha i'm sorry"

"it's okay"

"so how long have you been a mage?"

"well ever since my parents died I ran away from my home and never went back I eventually got lost in a forest and found my dragon parent ellie she taught me magic but then she eventually disappeared so I became a solo mage"

-_-" i'm sorry I din't know"

"it's okay" I said smiling "oh look we're here lets get off the trian I said grabing my bag and carrying the still asleep moony

"okay are you ready to go to your new home?"

"YES!"

* * *

**A/N**

**well there's the third chapter please review thank you**


	5. becoming a member

**Lily's P.O.V**

* * *

As we were walking to the guild I kept on thinking to myself _ what if they don't like me or not want a person like me to be part of their guild i'm so nervous_

__"relax they will like you"said gray as if he read my mind

_Is he a mind reader? O.o_

~chuckles~"no i'm not a mind reader it's just that you look scared and nervous"

"oh hehe i guess i am"

"well lily-chan you have nothing to worry about you always got along with every one"said moony who was flying right above us

"thanks moony that makes me feel a little better"

"your welcome lily-chan"

"well her we are lily,moony"

"yosh well here goes"

~opening guild doors~

"gray fight me..."

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I watched the guild doors open and saw gray step in as I shouted for him to fight me I saw a cute girl walk in behind him

she had long wavy auburn hair,light tan skin,intense green eyes,and a body that could rival Lucy's.

"gray fight me" I said again as I ran up to them

"not now flame brain can't you see I'm kind of busy"

"h-hi said the girl behind him I'm lily It's a pleasure to meet you"

"hey i'm natsu" i said giving her my toothy grin

"are you going to join our guild lily" i asked excitedly

"yes can I"

"of course you can come on let me take you to Mira" i said while grabbing her hand and running towards the counter without gray where she usually was

"hey Mira guess what we have a new member give her the guild stamp"

"okay natsu calm down your probably scaring her"she said

I turned around and saw that on her pretty face she had a nervous smile and her cheeks were tainted red also she kept looking at our joined hands and that's when i realized i was still holding her hand I turned red and let go

"aha sorry about that lily i forgot

"it's okay natsu"she said with a dazzling smile

"ok then lily what color and where do you want your mark?"

"um... oh silver and on the left side of my stomach please"

"ok there you go then"she said smiling kindly to her

"thank you"

"well natsu i'm going to go find gray ok"

"ok then see you later"

"okay"

**Lily's P.O.V**

****_hmm where could gray be i thought to myself as i scanned the guild ...oh found him he was sitting down at the far end of the guild hall looking annoyed as a girl with pale skin and blue hair was talking to him_

__i ran over to where gray was sitting

"hey gray I got my guild mark look i said pointing to my stomach

"oh really good for you I'm glad your happy" he said smiling and scooting down the bench to make room for me

"Hi"I said turning to the blue haired girl who now looked annoyed with my presence

"i'm lily it's nice to meet you" i said smile as i sat right next to gray

"love rival!"

"excuse me"i said

"you are now juvia's love rival competing for gray-sama's love no matter how pretty you are juvia will not give up"

"um it's not like that juvia we're just friends okay" i said while sweat dropping

"I hope we can be friends to"

"no you are juvia's love rival"

"okay than"

**Gray's P.O.V**

"so lily" i said cutting in to their little argument

"we're are you going to sleep to night"

"oh um I guess in the guild or at least until i go on a job and get money to rent an apartment"

"no you will not sleep in the guild"

"what! then where will i sleep?"

"well if you want you can stay at my place until you get your own" i said blushing and scratching the back of my neck nervously

"well are you sure you won't mind?"

"no it's okay i won't mind"

"ok then thank you gray i said while giving him a hug"

"s-sorry" i said blushing it's ok he said blushing too

~ Mira ~ "oh looks like I have some match making to do"

**Juvia's P.O.V**

****_NO! gray-sama no one but juvia can hug you Gr..._

"water lock!" juvia said as a water bubble encased the new member lily

"ahhh *gurgle* gurgle*"

"juvia stop leave her alone!"

"but gray-sama!"

"i said stop!"

"fine"

"*gasp* gray* gasp* thanks and what's your problem juvia! i said we were only friends"

"juvia is sorry it's just that juvia got jealous that you got to hug gray-sama"

"oh i'm sorry I got you jealous juvia"

"juvia forgives you love rival"

"ok lily lets go to my place"

"ok gray let me just go get moony i think she made friends with the other exceeds"

* * *

**A/N**

**well thats the fourth chapter hope you liked it please review **

**oh and moony calls lilly ,lill-chan**


	6. broken hearts

**Gray's P.O.V :**

As we were walking to my house I kept glancing over at lily who was hugging seemed happy that she joined the guild I have to admit I was also happy she joined.

_Hmm...I hope Mira won't get the wrong Idea since I asked her to come over to my house._

"Hey gray are you sure it's o.k for us to stay with you because I don't want to juvia to get the wrong idea!"

"It's ok and don't mind her she thinks everyone is her love rival"

"oh ok well everyone in your guild seems friendly and they all seem to like me are there other people I didn't meet?"

"yea you didn't meet laxus,levy, Erza,and Lucy"

"oh really where are they?"

"well laxus and Erza are both on a special mission for master and they won't come back until the day after tomorrow and Lucy and levy are on a mission. I can't wait until Lucy comes back I've missed her!" I said happily

"oh is Lucy your girlfriend or something?"she said quietly which I thought was strange

"N-No what makes you say that?!" I said blushing like mad

"oh well it's just that you talk about her so lovingly. Do you by chance like her?" she said in a quiet voice while staring at me

"w-well can you keep a secret?"

"of course and don't worry about moony she fell asleep long ago"

"ok well I feel like I could trust you so yes I do like Lucy Heartiffillia I think she is the most beautiful girl in the world but I know she doesn't like me back because she is in love with that flame bastard natsu!" I said sadly

"oh I'm sorry" she said sadly

**Lily's P.O.V:**

_He likes Lucy I can't believe I thought he would ever like I'm so stupid :(_

"oh I'm sorry" I said sadly

"well If you want I can help you out with your love life" I said trying to sound cheerful

" Really!" He said suddenly feeling cheerful and his blue eyes lighting up

"yeah of course" I said smiling

"oh look we're here " he said

"oh ok so where will I sleep?"

"Oh here you can sleep in the guest room" he said

as we walked by his living room I saw a Picture of him natsu, a pretty girl with red hair, and another pretty girl with blonde her

"hey who are these girls?"

"oh the one with red hair is Erza"

"wow she's pretty"

"yea I guess and the blonde one is Lucy" he said smiling

"wow she's beautiful" I said

_there's noway I can compete with her she's so much prettier than me _I thought sadly to myself

"well then I guess I should go to sleep" I said closing the door behind me

As I put on my PJ's which were just some blue shorts with a silver tank top I kept thinking about how gray will never like me and soon cried myself to sleep

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Lily's P.O.V:**

_well I guess I have to get ready to go to the guild today_

As i walked into the bathroom I saw that my eyes were red from crying I dismissed it and got into the shower but first got all my bathroom items like my blueberry scented shampoo and conditioner after I showered I got dressed in my favorite outfit which was a white tube top black shorts black socks and boots and my silver vest with a hood and my silver belt that held my weapons.

before I walked out of the room into gray's living room I sprayed some of my favorite cotten candy scented perfume on me, when I saw a note on the coffee table it said

-_lily_

_I left early to the guild and don't worry I took moony with me since she was already awake _

_well see you later_

_-gray_

I crumpled up the paper and walked out of the door to the guild

* * *

**AT THE GUILD **

**Still Lily's P.O.V**

I open the guild doors and am greeted by the loudness of the guild and I just smile

"hi lily"said Mira who was over by the bar wiping a glass cup

"hi Mira good morning can i have a blueberry smoothie?"

"of course coming right up" she said smiling

"hey Lily!"

I turned around to see who was calling my name and saw natsu running towards me

"hey natsu!" I said feeling happy for some reason

"what are you doing?!" he said

" oh I was getting A smoothie" I said as Mira brought it to me

"thank you Mira"

"your welcome"

" oh cool" he said

I smiled want to try some it's really good I said

"ok" he said while taking my smoothie and drinking about half of it

"oops sorry i got carried away"He said

"It's ok"I said giggling and drinking the rest

"so I came here to ask you if you wanted to go on a mission with me and happy

"yeah of course go and pick one"

"ok be right back"

when he got back we showed Mira the job it said we needed to destroy a small dark guild and she approved since natsu was with me

"well we still have two hours until the job so lets just stay at the guild for now" I said

"ok I'll just sit here with you"

"ok hey isn't gray and the rest of your team going to come with us?"

"no Erza Isn't here and neither is Lucy and who wants gray by the way!"

"ha ha I guess your right."

just as he said that the guild doors opened and a petite girl with blue hair walked in with a girl with blond hair that was Lucy

"hey minna we're back" said Lucy as she scanned the guild looking for someone

Her brown eyes scanned the guild until they stopped at the bar where natsu and I were sitting

"NATSU!" she said happily as she ran to us and gave him a hug

"I missed you"

"oh hey luce I missed you to how did your job go?" ha said

"It was super fun levy and I had so much fun"

I felt like I was being Ignored so I said to natsu

"hey I'm going to go look for gray ok I'll meet you here in an hour so we can go complete our job k"

"awe Li don't leave me" he said while pouting

_Li is that some kind of nickname? well whatever I think It's cute_

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"hey I'm going to go look for gray ok I'll meet you here in an hour so we can go complete our job k" said Lilly

_why does she always want to go look for that ice bastard does she like him or something _I thought angrily

"awe Li don't leave me" I said while pouting

"he he ok natsu i'll stay here with you" she said smiling at me which made me blush

"yay I said hugging her" while she giggled

"ahem" said Lucy causing us to look at her

"oh Lucy" I said remembering she was here

"this is lily she joined our guild yesterday" I said still hugging her

"oh hi lily I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you"

"it's nice to meet you to, wow you're so pretty"

"ha ha thanks but I think you're much prettier than me And I love your hair color is it natural?"

"thanks and yea it is"

"so I heard you and natsu were going on a job mind if I tag along?"

"of course not" said lily

"well... um Lucy you just got back from your job and this job can only be for to dragon slayers also you must be tired so why don't you stay here?

_the truth is I just want to spend some time with lily_

"but?"

"no buts I promise you can come with us on Lily's second job"

"ok but wait you said two dragon slayer lily isn't a dragon slayer right?" said Lucy

" actually I am I'm the elemental dragon slayer"

"oh ok then have fun then"said Lucy sadly

_why does she look sad it's not like i'm kicking her out of team natsu?_

"I'm sorry Luce I promise you'll go on the second one" I said

"don't worry its fine" she said

"ok oh look at the time lily we have to go I said grabbing her hand and running out of the guild as I called for happy and she called for her cat moony.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_what I can't believe natsu isn't taking me on a job with him! wait dose he like lily-chan?! no he can't like her he just met her! but why was he hugging her the whole time? he would also keep staring at her and not want her to leave I think he also got jealous when she wanted to go find gray and what's with the nicknames and blushing!_

_baka Lucy he doesn't like her he's just being friendly...but she is so much prettier than me with her green eyes ,soft long auburn hair,light tan skin,heck even her body looks better than mine!_

"-cy Lucy are you ok? " gray said waving his hand in my face

"oh hey gray yea I am just spacing out a little"

"oh ok" he said unconvinced

"hey gray can I ask you something?"

"yea of course what is it?"

"um... do you think natsu likes the new girl lily?" i asked

"well I don't know it looks like it he seems to have a tiny crush on her why are you jealous?" ha said smirking

"NO I was just wondering!" I said while blushing madly

" well I wouldn't blame him she is really cute" he said while staring at me to see how I would react

"SO HE DOSE LIKE HER" I said loudly which caused everyone to stare at us

"hahahaha your jealous and I don't know do you want me to ask him when I see him?"

"yes please"

"ok Luce anything for you" he said blushing and looking at me with soft eyes

* * *

**A/N **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ:**

**well there's the fourth chapter hope you like it **

**- should I make Lucy and gray a couple **

**- or gray and lily **

**- natsu and lily **

**- or natsu and Lucy **

**please vote on the poll that i posted on my home page !**

**THANK YOU!**

**so review :)**


	7. mission

**hi merry Christmas and happy new year this applies to my previous chapters **

**I do not own fairy tail or its characters I only own Lily,moony, and the elemental dragon **

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V:**

****"hey natsu so where is the dark guild at?" I asked

"hmm well the people that sent the job request said that their guild was probably located in night forest" he said

"oh why do they call it night forest?"

"because when you enter the forest it's as dark as night all the time they say you can't really see in there!"

"oh well it sounds kind of scary!"

"why don't tell me your afraid of the dark?!" he said while smiling

"no I'm not it's moony that's afraid and I don't want my partner to feel scared" I said feeling worried

"oh well then she can stay out of the forest with happy."

"oh ok do you want to stay out of the forest with happy when we get there moony?"

"yes please lill-chan" said moony

"ok " I said

"so natsu we're taking the train to get there right?"

"what noway I hate the train!"

"aye natsu turns green when he rides the train he also makes funny faces" said happy with a tiny smirk

"sh..shut up happy" said natsu who looked green already at the thought of riding a train

"hey don't you get motion sickness when you ride the train?" said natsu

"no why?" I asked curiously

"oh because I thought all dragon slayers did?"

"well not me I've never gotten motion sickness it must only be the boys I guess" I said with a shrug

"now that you say that Wendy has never gotten motion sickness either it probably is only for the guys!"

"told you!" I said while smiling

"so... were taking the train right" I said

"no"

"please"

"no"

"pleaseeeeeee"

"nooooooooooo"

"puleeeeeeze" I said while pouting

"no"

"_"

"_"

"fine..." he said looking defeated

"yay!" i said while doing a happy dance

"but on one condition..." he said with a smirk on his face

"w..what is it?" I said feeling nervous

"you have to let me put my head on your lap when we get on the train" he said smirking

"w...what why!"

"because it helps me relax" he said calmly

"he liiiikes you" said a teasing happy

"shut up!" we both yelled at happy with red faces

"hahahahahahahahah"

"happy moony stop laughing and lets go before we miss the train!"

"fine" said a green natsu

* * *

**In the train**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

****"natsu are you sure you have to lay your head on my lap?"said a blushing lily

"yup it helps me relax when the train starts to move"

"well can't you wait until the train moves! It wont leave for another five minutes!" said an annoyed lily

"fine it's just that your so comfortable"

"so natsu um... do you think gray and Lucy make a good couple?"she said nervously

"you like him right." I said quietly

"what no of course not"

"stop lying"

"is it really that obvious?!"

"well if you pay attention then yes."

" have you ever you know liked someone and know that liked someone else and think you have no chance in winning that persons heart?"

"yeah I know how that feels" i said

"I know you must think I'm weird because I just met gray and I'm saying I like him but Its just something I can't explain like I don't know love at first sight I guess"

"no I believe you I like someone that I met just recently and I know that she likes someone else but I'm not going to give up an her!"I said confidently

_CRAP ! I almost told her that I like her I have to be more careful with my words I don't want to ruin our friendship_

"wow really natsu your still going to keep fighting for her even if she likes someone else!"

"yup!"

"wow I admire your hope good luck on getting the girl!" said lily while smiling at me

"thanks I said while blushing

"hey natsu wheres happy and moony?"

"oh I think they went to go look for fish."

"oh"

" hey lily do you think i'm bleah..."

_no why did the train have to start to move now!_

"natsu are you ok!"

"uhh..."

"oh right why don't you lay on my lap now and sleep?"

I did as I was told and put my head on her lap. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but couldn't because I felt terrible since the train was still moving then lily did something that shocked me she started running her hand through my hair I opened my eyes an stared at her and she grinned sheepishly at me "sorry do you mind I could stop if you want?"

"n..no its helping me relax" i said while smiling

"ok try to go to sleep then" she said looking at me with her soft green eyes

"ok"

I tried to go to sleep but I still couldn't so I pretended I listened to her quite humming and smelled her Delicious sent of blueberry and cotton candy I then felt her hand suddenly start to trace my face she sighed and said "your actually pretty cute when you sleep" feeling happy I then tried to sleep and dream happy dreams

* * *

**At the entrance of the forest **

**nobody's P.O.V**

"ok moony,happy you guys stay out here and I don't know play or get to know each other" said lily

"oh I know why don't we go fish I saw a pond over there"said happy

"ok can we lill-chan?" said moony

"yeah sure just don't go to far come on natsu lets get this over with" said lily as she entered the forest

"yosh I'm right behind you!"

* * *

**Inside the forest**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"ok lily be careful since its dark in here"

"what are you talking about I can see perfectly fine can't you see in the dark?"

"no how do you do that oh its an old move my dragon taught me it's to heighten your dragon senses."

"really can you teach me?"

"yeah it's really easy just close your eyes and say dragon senses max and now you can see better hear more clearly and pick up scents faster!"

"wow this is so cool how come Igneal never taught me this?"

"maybe he didn't think you would need it."

"hmm maybe" I said

"hey did you hear that?!" said lily who already had her hands on her whip and daggers

"yeah I can smell them coming too they're trying to surround us" I said getting excited for the fight

"yeah I guess they sensed us coming close to their guild"she said also looking excited

"there coming closer natsu hide up in the trees!"

"what why?"

"just watch what I do and wait for the signal ok"

"fine" I said jumping into the trees to hide

"look what we have here" said one of the guys from the dark guild

"If it isn't a cute girl all alone in the forest" said another one

"hey are you guys perhaps from the dark guild snake bite?" said lily in a sweet voice as she walked up to one of them and smiling

"yeah so what if we are girly?"said the guy with a cape around his shoulders

"oh it's just that I am supposed to defeat you" she said smiling seductively and reaching out to pet the guy's arm

" o..oh really I don't think you can do that so why don't you just leave so you won't get hurt or come and have some fun with us instead"said the guy with the cape

_grr they better not touch lily or I will burn them alive _I thought while feeling jealous

"hmm I think not" she said with a smirk

"well were not asking bear claw grab her!" a big guy came out and tried to grab her

"oh no you don't elemental dragon fire punch!" yelled lily she she punched the guy in the face and jumped out of reach

"natsu now!"

I jumped down the tree and yelled "fire dragon's roar !"

"acid snake!" yelled the guy with the cape as everything turned into a battle

I dodged just in time as a snake made out of acid flew towards my face I quickly got up and yelled "fire dragon wing slash "

It hit my opponent in the face and knocked him out I turned to see lily fighting three guys at once

"fire tornado, wind daggers!"she yelled as she took down her opponents I started fighting with the big guy she punched earlier when she yelled "natsu lets to a unison raid and end this"

"ok let me just finish him off first dragons kick!'

I ran over to where she was and held her hand and waist **(the way gray and juvia were when they did a unison raid)** "ready one two three unison raid!"

as water and fire started pouring from the sky and the four elements where consumed with fire I saw the dark mages running around and screaming that we were monsters and I couldn't help but laugh

after we tied the guys up ,took them to jail, and got our jewels wish was 200,000 for each of us we found our cats and took the train back to the guild it was only four in the afternoon when we got to mangolia so lily decided to go look for an apartment to rent and I tagged along of course

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

"really natsu you don't have to come with me you can go rest or go to the guild if you want" I said

"but I want to help you find an apartment" said natsu as he pouted

"..."

^...^

"fine"

"yessss"

"ok lets go"

after an hour and thirty minutes of looking for an apartment we finally found the perfect on it was a cozy one bedroom and bathroom apartment with a medium sized kitchen, dining room, and living room after I bought the apartment which was 75,000 jewels we went shopping for furniture

"ok miss that will be 75,000 jewels miss" said the nice landlady

"ok miss"

"so are you and your boyfriend going to be living together?" said the landlady with a teasing smile

"w..what no were not I mean he's not my boyfriend we're just friends!" I said blushing while natsu was just blushing and looking somewhere else

"sure well I hope you like you new apartment"she said

when she left she said something to natsu which made him nod and turn red

"hey natsu lets go look shop for furniture I just need a bed, couch,table and chairs the rest comes with the apartment

"ok"

after I got my really soft and comfy bed and the rest of my stuff we went to the guild together

* * *

**At the guild **

**Natsu's P.O.V**

right as we entered the guild I heard someone yell out my name when I turned around I saw Lucy running up to me

"NATSU!"screamed Lucy as she gave me a huge hug

"how was your job? did you have fun? are you tired?"

"the mission was great we finished it really fast! yes I had lots of fun and no I m not tired are you tired Lily?"

"no not really and hi Lucy how was your day"

"hi lily and it was great gray spent the day with me so I wouldn't feel bored" said Lucy happily

"cool so Lucy do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"said a happy lily

"omg yes of course I'll show you some of my favorite stores hey can levy-chan come to?

"ya sure we can have a girls day!" said lily happily

"hey can I come to" I said

for some reason both girls stared at me like i was a freak

"what?"

"natsu are you ok why do you want to go shopping all of the sudden you never want to go when its just with me"said Lucy

"well I don't know I just wanted to go and why you get so excited over shopping" I said feeling nervous

_what if she notices that I like lily?!_

"no natsu you can't come with us its a girls day"

"bu-"

"no is no maybe some other time ok"

"ok Li " i said sadly

"hey Lucy have you seen gray I need to talk to him?"

"yeah he's at the bar"

"k thanks" said lily as she left

_why does she always want to be around that ice bastard _ I thought as I watched her walk over to him

"I wonder what she has to talk to him about?"

"probably a confession!" said Lucy

"WHAT!"

"I'm just kidding natsu are you jealous?"

"n..no w..what are you talking about?!"

"hahaha i'm just kidding"

"oh"

_whew I thought she found out!_

* * *

**A/N**

**LOVE SQUARE**

**sorry I haven't uploaded I was on vacation **

**and i put the poll on my home page finally so please vote for your favorite couples that I should do!**

**thank you and bye ^-^**


	8. babies!

**Gray's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the bar while eating my shaved Ice when someone called my name "gray"

when I turned around I saw Lily running up to me with a huge smile one her face

"hey lily I heard you went on a job with natsu how'd it go?" I asked

"it was really fun we finished the job really fast we even had time to go look for an apartment for me!" she said

"oh that's cool so you found an apartment already?" I said

"yeah that's what I wanted to tell you now I don't have to stay at your house anymore."

"oh I really didn't mind but good for you! so where's your apartment at?"

"oh my apartment is on sugar and spice road it's not that far from the guild!" she said excitedly

"that's cool maybe I'll drop by sometime if that's ok with you"

"of course why don't you bring your whole team maybe I'll cook dinner for you guys sometime!" she said happily

"yeah I'll keep that in mind" I said smiling

"ok"she said while sitting down next to me

_hmm... I wonder if she likes flame-brain...maybe I'll ask her _

"hey lily do you like natsu?" I asked trying not to sound suspicious

"yeah of course" she said smiling

_wow she said that right away Lucy's going to be pretty sad if she finds out_

"why wouldn't I like him he is my friend after all" she said snapping me out of my thoughts

"oh I don't mean as a friend I mean like like" I said sweat dropping

"like like?" she said while looking confused

"yes like like" I said

"ahahhahahahahahaha what makes you think that?" she said innocently

"oh I don't know just asking...so do you?"

"well...he is cute,strong,funny,loyal,and fun to be around but no he just a friend besides...I already like someone else" said lily nervously

"oh sorry for asking" I said

"no it's ok and I heard you spent the day with Lucy any progress" she said while wiggling her eyebrows

"well we kind of hugged and kept smiling" I said while blushing

"really good for you!" she said while smiling really big

_she's smiling really big but her eyes show that she's hurt and betrayed I wonder why_

"hey Mira can I have a blueberry smoothie" asked lily

"yes of course coming right up" said Mira while smiling kindly to her

"here you go lily so what are you guys talking about?" said Mira as she leaned on the counter

"oh nothing he was just asking me if I like natsu which I thought was hilarious" said lily

"oh I didn't know you like natsu lily so tell me are you going to confess to him? because you two would look so adorable together" said Mira who had an devilish look in her eyes

"what no!" screamed lily while blushing madly

"looks like I got some match making to do!" said Mira excitedly

_crap I think I made things worse now Mira is going to try to match them up and Lucy isn't going to be happy!_

"hey i'm going to go find Lucy ok" I said

"ok good luck" said lily with a smile

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

_I guess I should be happy for gray yet I feel so sad maybe I should just give up on him and look for someone else I'll be happy if he's happy because it seems like he really likes her... AND WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I LIKE NATSU!_

"Mira really he is just a friend nothing more nothing less" I said

"aww but you two would be the cutest couple ever not to mention the strongest too" said Mira

"also if you to ever you know and you got you know lucky you two would have the cutest babies EVER!" squeled Mira as she imagined pink haired and green eyed dragon slaying babies

*sweat drops* "uh Mira we're not even going out and your already thinking about how our babies would look like?!" I yelled out causing the whole guild to look at us

"uh nothing to see here just go back to whatever you were doing!" I yelled

"whose babies are you talking about?" said natsu who popped out of nowhere

"gah!" I yelled as I fell off my stool

"hahaha"

"that's not funny natsu and don't pop out like that you gave me a heart attack!" I said slightly mad

"sorry lily I didn't mean to scare you now whose babies were you talking about?" he said

"oh we were talking about yo-

"no ones we were talking about no ones babies" I said while interrupting Mira

"actually we were talking about your babies with lily if you two ever you know do it" said Mira with a smirk causing natsu and I to blush and look like ripe tomatoes

"Miraaa" I whined" I was not talking about that YOU were the one imagining and talking about that I said

"b-babies us together future doing it!" said natsu who looked like he was staring off into space imagining stuff while blushing

"natsu don't listen to Mira she's just how would I say this without being mean...weird" I said feeling flustered

"hey I am not I just like imagining cute babies with people who I think would make a cute couple said Mira as a matter of fact

"u-us a cute couple together!" said a still dazed natsu

"natsu stop being weird too your not making sense!" I yelled while shaking him

"sorry" he mumbled

"oh lily-chan can't you see natsu obviously likes you he was imagining his future with you!" said Mira happily

"WHAT!" we both screamed O.O

"t-thats not true lily don't listen to her she crazy" said natsu as he was desperately waving his hands around while I was just staring at him with huge eyes

_could it be me he was talking about a while ago the person he said that he met recently and fell in love with?! O.O...naaaah... but he was blushing at the thought baka lily who wouldn't you were blushing too and you don't like him...yeah but he was thinking about it and he was really flustered when Mira said that he was imagining us together...so omg what if he does! naaaah I just imagining things_ I thought to myself

"d-don't worry natsu I know you don't like me haha"

"yeah haha"

"sooo lily what are doing now?" he asked

"oh I was going to walk back to my new apartment just now" I said

"oh can I walk you home?" he said while blushing

"s-sure natsu let me just get moony she with the other cats" I said while blushing

_why is my heart beating so fast and why am I blushing! calm down lily he's just being friendly_

after I walked over to were moony was she asked me if she could go sleep over at Wendy's because her and charla where going to have a sleep over so of course I said yes

"hey lily where's moony?"asked natsu

"oh um s-she's going to have a sleepover with charla so I guess it's just going to be the two of us" I said while stuttering

"great because I need to tell you something really important!" said natsu

"WHAT! really" I said nervously

"y-yeah" he said while blushing and looking away

"o-ok then lets go" I said

"yeah!" he said while smiling

* * *

**A/N**

***gasp* what is natsu going to say?**

**will he confess or just say another weird natsu thing?**

**well thank you for reading and please review**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**BYE (~^-^~)**


	9. chances

**hello people how are you today? well I hope your good and please enjoy (~^_^~)**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

As natsu and I walked back to my apartment I couldn't help but notice the awkward silence that roamed around us.I was going to try to start a conversation with him when he suddenly stopped beside me.

"lily...I need to ask you something." he said with a serious face

"w-what is it?" I asked feeling nervous

"w-well would you...

"would I what?" I asked

_oh gosh is he going to confess?!_

"would you letmestayatyourplacetonightp lease!"

"what? natsu slow down I can't understand you!" I said

"fine would...you...let...me...stay...at...your...place...tonight...please!" he said while taking a long pause after each word

"uh yeah sure but why don't you want to stay at your place?" I asked

"because happy and panther lily are having a sleepover and said I can't stay with them and Lucy said I can't stay at her place because gray and her are having a sleepover so I have nowhere else to stay tonight." he said sadly

"hmm...well since everyone else is having a sleepover lets have one ourselves!" I said excitedly

"really! can we!" he said as his eyes lit up

"yeah! we can watch movies,eat junk food,and do other stuff(hehe ^^)" I said while getting excited

"ok what are we waiting for then race you to your apartment!" he said while running away from me

"hey! no fair you got a head start!" I yelled while running full speed after him

**(time skip^O^)**

"haha I beat you lily!" said natsu as he did his victory dance around me

"yeah only because you _cheated_!" I yelled while sticking my tongue out at him

"yeah yeah let's just get inside and eat because winning sure dose work up an appetite" he said while poking me in the forehead

"fine this time we'll have a ramen eating contest and I'll win for sure!" I said confidently

***two bowls of ramen later***

" uh I can't believe I lost to you again natsu! (T^T)" I said as I tried to keep myself from throwing up

"ha seriously your dropping out after two bowls!" said a smirking natsu who was already on his forth bowl

" *huffs* well I'm sorry if I don't inhale my food!" I said

"haha whatever lets go watch some movies!" said natsu as he got up

"ok what kind of movies do you want to watch" I said as I followed him into my living room

"hmm... I know lets watch a scary movie!" he said

"no! I don't like those! let's watch a comedy movie instead!" I said hurriedly

"fine"

**(3 movies later ^^)**

"lily Let's drink!" said natsu who started walking back into the kitchen

"water?" I said as I got up and followed him

"no tequila" he said bluntly

"are you sure?"

"yes come on"

"fine but promise you won't get drunk!" I said

"I promise I won't get drunk" he promised

"ok fine' I said as I got the stuff out

**(nine shots later)**

(they were not drunk they just drank enough to tell the truth hehe ^^)

"hey natsu did you know that Lucy likes you?" I said as I lay upside down on the couch (how'd they get there O.O)

" *hiccups* yeah why?"

"just asking. But if you know she likes you why don't you ask her out?" I asked while sitting up

"because I already told you I like someone else" he said as he leaned in closer to me

"really who?" I asked feeling curious and leaning in closer to

"someone" he said as he leaned in close enough so that I could feel his breath on my face

"tell me I said leaning in even closer"

"fine I'll tell you"

"ok who is it?"

"you" he said as he closed the gap between us and kissed me. surprisingly I started kissing him back because it felt so damn good his mouth on mine felt a while his tongue started licking my bottom lip asking for entrance,as his tongue entered my mouth and started stroking my tongue I felt like my brain got disconnected from my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and we kissed for another few seconds but of course good things always come to an end because I just remembered who I was kissing

"natsu we shouldn't be doing this" I said as I pushed him off me

"what why did I do something wrong?" he said his eyes showing that he was hurt

"n-no it's just that Lucy likes you and I don't want to hurt her..." I said

"but I don't like her I like you...

"b-but I like gray?" I said which came out more of a question

"But you said your self that he likes Lucy" he said while leaning closer lo me again

"yeah he does" I said sadly (T^T)

"then let me help you forget about him, let me be the one who you think about every night and not him...please give me a chance to show you how much I like you... please give us a chance lily" he said while staring at me with soft loving eyes

"o-ok i'll give us a chance" I said while looking up at him again

After hearing those words he kissed me again which of course turned into a make out session seconds later...

**(5 minutes later)**

"natsu we should go to sleep now it's pretty late" I said as I yawned

"ok" he said while laying down in bed next to me (don't worry nothing bad will happen ^^)

"night natsu"

"night babe" he said with a smirk as he wrapped a hand around my waist.

* * *

**A/N**

**so... did you like it?**

**cause the kiss scene was really hard for me to write**

**well hope you liked it and please review**

**and sorry it was short my brother was bothering me alot :3**

**bye (^.^) (^.^)**


	10. sorry :(

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**hey guys I don't think I'm going to finish this story *sighs* i'm sorry but I just lost my inspiration but thank you to my viewers... anyway... I'm happy to inform you that I might be doing a new story called fairy tail academy drama... maybe and I really hope you'll check it out and tell me what you think:) if I make it**

**fairy tail academy drama is going to be a graylu! yayyyy :D**

**I'll probobly add lily and levy in it i dunno yet :3 but I have some really good ideas for it so I do hope you check it out **

**short summery for new story:**

**Lucy,Levy,and Lily have been hearing from everyone that there will be three new boys coming to the school,everyone is saying how hot the boys were when they came to sign up last week. Will the three girls get a chance to meet the new boys or will they get destroyed by crazy fan girls**

**I might change the summery but please check it out and I'm sorry again**


End file.
